Obsession
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku, the school council president helps Luki with the girl he likes. However, he falls in love with her instead. They meet again on a snowy winter evening and all of Luki's feelings of obsession are too much for him. Oneshot.


**Meh… got bored and wanted to write an oneshot again. Couldn't think of a good pair though, so I thought a little and… well, there aren't that many male Vocaloids that _I _would pair Miku with except the ones I already wrote something about. So I decided to try something new…**

**Please review. ^^**

* * *

School wasn't really something that Luki enjoyed. The only fun thing to do there would be to tease Rin and make her angry. Rin was just a normal girl with temper. So why did he enjoy to tease her? Well, not even he seemed to know. Maybe it was because she got so angry and was so cute. He decided to change to make her notice him. That only made things worse – she began teasing him instead. Luki wasn't really good with girls.

So, why did _that _girl help him? Miku Hatsune, the school council president. She was a paragon for everyone and made the school a safe place to be in. Luki had to meet her quite often, since he created chaos in the classrooms and outside too. Why did she want to help him then? She had offered to help him with girls and listened to his troubles. One week after that, Rin had seemed to notice him more. But at that time, his focus shifted on someone else instead. He often went to the school council's room to meet her – just hear her beautiful voice. But as Rin, she didn't seem to notice his affection either. He wanted someone to finally notice him. Wasn't it obvious? Or was it because he shifted his focus on new girls the whole time? But he truly loved Miku.

Another problem with Luki was his obsession for Miku. He was quite the impatient boy and as the time went by without her noticing her, his lust just increased. Controlling himself wasn't his best ability. So he decided to get over this. If she didn't love him, he wouldn't care – it would only be a waste of his time. But he knew that he just lied to himself. He did care. And he wanted her.

It was a cold winter day. As the school council president, Miku had to stay at school to finish some paperwork. She finished pretty late and then gathered her clothes to get home. Luki had gotten detention for throwing a paper ball at a girl who insulted Miku. He wasn't in a good mood as he left. Snowflakes began falling onto the ground outside, slowly covering the surface with the white snow. It was quite a beautiful sight. But he saw something even more beautiful out there. Miku, wearing only her school uniform was walking in the snow, slowly and gently. There was something special about just her – not even his charming sister Luka possessed her beauty and charms. She was so different from all other girls. And all she did was to offer him her help.

Miku didn't really seem cold at all, even if she only was walking in a skirt and a quite thin top. Her pigtails were dotted by the snowflakes that fell onto her. Luki shivered by only looking at her. And he was wearing a warm jacket too! The obsession he had for her seemed to bottle up inside of him. A perfect chance to approach her? He wasn't like all those _lame _boys who bought flowers and left love letters – he just wanted to walk up to her and have a taste of her lips. But that would only be selfish. However, the feeling of lust didn't care for selfishness. It was called lust for a reason. Luki was lost in thought and had fallen quite far behind Miku. He could only see her silhouette trailing off into the gray darkness.

Something inside him wanted to run after her, something other told him to leave her alone. She was out of his league. But the side that told him to follow her won and he quickly ran towards her. He was the best in class when it came to all physical things after all. As he caught up to her, it was already quite dark and only the moon could show him his way. She turned around and faced him as he panted after running such a long distance.

"Hello, Luki." her soft voice didn't really help his feelings of lust for her. "What are you doing here? I thought that you lived on the other side of the city."

"I-I…" he panted heavily. "I needed to see you."

"Is that so? How is it going with Rin? She can be a little rude, but you only need to—"

"Stop!" Luki shouted, making Miku jump in surprise. "I don't need Rin! I only need you!"

Luki's words surprised her. He wanted her? He seemed so eager to get Rin's attention only a week ago. Miku sighed and pondered about what to say.

"You see Luki… love isn't really easy. Sometimes you don't know how you actually feel." she slowly said.

"But I know what I feel! This is lust! Obsession! And I can't stand it anymore." Luki was beginning to lose control over his feelings. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was sure that something would happen soon.

"I see…" Miku mumbled, looking down on the white surface. "Luki. You are a nice boy even if you tend to be a little… rough? Or mischievous. But I am sure that you will—"

This only made Luki irritated. Why couldn't she understand? Wasn't he good enough for her? He approached her and did something that most girls would not forgive. However, this girl, Hatsune Miku didn't seem to care. He walked to her and forcefully kissed her. She didn't care, but she didn't return it either.

"Luki, I never knew… forgive me." Miku closed her eyes and still didn't show any emotion but calmness. "But you have to handle your obsession."

"No, damn that! I know what I want!" he pinned her to the cold ground and she whimpered as the coldness hit her back. It was kind of soft though.

"Luki, calm down. This isn't good for any of us." Miku's face hardened and she frowned.

"Why would I? I have to release these feelings somehow!"

"Luki." Miku said. "Go on if that is what you think then. But I can't say that I will be pleased."

Tears formed in Luki's eyes as the teal-haired girl scorned. She was right. He wanted her to be happy, not hurt. He had to control his feelings better.

"I-I… am sorry…" he looked down on his feet.

"Luki…" Miku's face softened again and she stood up. "I am happy that you care for me. I am sorry for making you like this."

"I don't understand what you mean." Luki stared at her face. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Obsession is not good. But I understand what you mean. I understand you completely…"

With those words said, Miku leaned in towards him and kissed him gently.

* * *

**Actually, I think that they make quite a cute couple. :3 I hope that you liked it too! It was a pleasure to write it too.**


End file.
